Daughter of a Captain
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: Addison Yvette Picard is the daughter of Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher. Born shortly before the death of Tasha Yar, their daughter helps bring hope to entire Enterprise Crew. But having a daughter also has its draw backs. Picard is forced to bring Addison on a few away missions, Wesley is less than happy about the attention his sister's getting, and Data is somewhat confused.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**(This takes place during and after the TNG episode The Naked Now)**

**Chapter One**

"Jean-Luc," Beverly Crusher said, standing seductively in Picard's office doorway. His eyes widened as she started closing the distance between them. He knew he should move out of the way, to push her back and leave - to do something to stop her. But he couldn't. He was frozen in place.

"Beverly," He gasped as she reached out and touched his face with her hands. Guilt was starting to assail him. This situation reminded him a lot of the ancient work Hamlet. Perhaps he was the evil uncle, only he had unknowingly let Jack Crusher die, and now he would take his wife for his own…

"Sshh," Beverly said, pushing herself up against him. His eyes flickered down to meet hers, and they locked. She smiled as she leaned up, not breaking eye contact, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Jean-Luc Picard."

Jean-Luc stood their, still unsure of what to do. But when she kissed him again, he knew that he loved her. And suddenly, before he knew what was happening, they were running for his bedroom like Romeo and Juliet. They were love struck, and there was nothing that was going to stop them.

Nothing.

* * *

**(Later that day, after the virus affecting the crew had been eliminated, Beverly began doing checks on everyone's health).**

"All right, Deanna," Beverly said, lending a hand to the counselor as she slid off the bio-bed. "You've got a great bill of health."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Deanna replied with a smile. Beverly returned it, her smile seeming a little brighter than usual. Honing her sense, Deanna felt waves of euphoria coming off of the doctor. How odd. "Doctor, have you done a diagnostic on your own health yet?"

"No," Beverly said as she sprayed the bio-bed with disinfectant. She glanced up at the counselor with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Deanna said, shaking her head. "I was just curious was all. I am the ship's counselor, after all - the health of the crew is something I need to know."

"Well, in that case -" Beverly hoisted herself up onto the examination table, and waved over one of the nurses. "One Medical Examination, please." The nurse nodded, smiling at Beverly's little joke.

As she scanned the doctor, Deanna noticed a slight shift in the nurse's emotions. Something on the medical scanner confused her. Glancing back at Beverly, she handed the results to her, and went to attend another examination.

Deanna gasped as she felt Beverly's utter disbelief and shock at what she was reading. Going to the doctor's side, the worry plain on her face, she put reassuring hands on Beverly's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Beverly," Deanna asked. Beverly just shook her head, feeling all the more worried and shocked. After what seemed like forever, Deanne just took the tricorder from Beverly's grasp and looked at the readings.

She didn't understand most of the technical evaluation - but one part of information did stand out on the tricorder. It read as follows:

_Estrogen levels 75% over normal amount._

_Anomaly in abdomen also detected. Based on scans, a new life form is detected within Beverly Crusher._

_Diagnosis: Pregnancy._

"I'm pregnant…" Beverly said, breaking Deanna's eyes away from the tricorder. The counselor handed the device back and nodded her head slowly. She put a hand back on Beverly's shoulder and slowly drew her into a side hug.

"Are you going to tell the father?" Deanna asked. At the mention, Beverly went into a bit of a panic. Apparently she didn't want to think about that right now. Letting go of the doctor, Deanna decided then and there that she needed to hold a consolation session with Beverly and the father of the child.

"Deanna - I don't know if I _can_ tell him." Beverly stated, feeling a rage of emotions swirling inside of her. "And Wesley - what am I going to tell him?"

"Beverly. Calm down." Deanna said, trying to calm Beverly down. "Things can't be as bad as you think."

In response, Beverly laughed, and then took Deanna by the arm and dragged her to the empty doctor's office. Shaking her head, she began to pace. Patiently, Deanna stood by and watched, making sure to take in every emotion that Beverly was feeling.

"You think things aren't so bad," Beverly said, her voice sounding stressed. "Well, let me tell you why they are bad -" Beverly stopped and made sure the door was locked, and then she typed in a security code to be sure that no one picked up on this conversation. "The father of my child is none other than Captain Jean-Luc Picard."

"Oh," Deanna said, somewhat surprised. However, she didn't feel too surprised by this revelation. She had felt the attraction between the two various times before, and knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. "Well...considering the circumstances, I think you and the captain should come to a counseling session to discuss this matter."

"Deanna," Beverly said, stopping her pacing to look at the dark-haired woman. "I can't. Do you know what this could do to our work relationship?"

"It can do a lot more damage if it is not addressed." Deanna responded. She had seen first hand how relationships had been torn apart by secrets. "If you don't tell him, he'll discover it somewhere down the line. And then you'll have to face him and explain why you chose to keep such a big secret from him."

Beverly blinked and put a hand to her forehead. She was not expecting something so huge to happen so soon after meeting with Jean-Luc. In fact, she had been working up the courage to ask him on a date!

But now…

"Oh, gosh…" Beverly went over to the chair behind her desk and sank into it. "I don't know if I can tell him."

"I'll make it a little easier for you," Deanna said, sitting down on the seat in front of the desk. She reached out to hold both of Beverly's hands in her own. "I'll schedule us a meeting, and ask the captain to come over. But I won't tell him why, or that you have a meeting with me. How's that sound?"

"Okay," Beverly consented. When she looked up into Deanna's eyes, it was obvious that she was a little scared at the notion of telling Picard he was to become a father. After all, he had made it abundantly clear that he did not like children.

Beverly then wondered how he would react to having a child of his own...And found the image it conjured to be quite a delightful one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is kind of short, and is a little rough around the edges - but I promise the next few chapters to come will flow a little more smoothly. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Picard was in his ready room, sipping a piping hot cup of early gray tea, when his badge went off. Placing his cup down on his desk, he tapped his badge and prepared himself for anything.

"Picard here," He said, hoping that nothing bad had occurred. After that strange virus had assaulted their ship, everyone seemed to be a little tense. He wouldn't doubt is one of those people had snapped and harm had been inflicted.

"Captain," The gentle and calm voice of counselor Troi answered. He let out a little sigh, hoping that she wasn't calling about one of the crew's mental health. "I would like to request a meeting with you this evening, after your shift, if that's possible."

"Of course," Picard responded, wondering what she might want to see him for. "I'm off duty now if you want me to come over…"

"If it's convenient." Deanna responded.

"All right, I'm on my way," Jean-Luc said, standing up. He took hold of his tea with one hand, and the other hovered over his comm badge. "Might I ask why you need this meeting?"

"I believe it is something best talked about in person," Deanna said, almost sounding amused. Raising an eyebrow, Picard downed the rest of his tea and placed the cup in the replicator return area.

"Acknowledged," He said, walking out of his ready room and towards the turbo lift. "Picard out." And with that, he tapped his comm and ended the conversation. Stepping into the turbo lift, he couldn't help but feel a little worry as he called out, "Counselor Office."

As the turbo lift moved to comply, Picard ran a hand over his bald head. Sighing, he wished, not for the first time, that he still had his head of hair. It had been quite helpful to run one's hand through their hair.

Oh, well, that was just one thing that came from aging.

* * *

In Counselor Troi's office, Beverly Crusher was pacing again. She had been hoping to have more time to prepare herself for his arrival...but that wasn't what Deanna had thought wise. The counselor thought it better if Beverly just straight out told him she was pregnant with his child. And maybe she was right. After all, he did have a right to know.

Then again, who knew how he would react to the news. Would he be angry? Obviously he would be at least somewhat upset. I mean, he had to be, right? He'd constantly brushed off her attempts at flirting with him, denied that he had any feelings for her, and always expressed his dislike for children.

"I don't think I can do this," Beverly said, her arms folded around herself in nervousness. Deanna glanced over at her. The half-betazoid seemed to have expected this. Coming over to her side, she embraced Beverly in a hug.

"I know you're worried, Beverly," Deanna said, gently rocking the doctor back and forth. She could feel Beverly's turmoil of emotions running through her. "But I can assure that things are going to be all right."

"But -" Beverly started to say. Deanna's quick response interrupted her protest.

"No buts," Deanna said firmly. She sighed a little as she pulled the doctor back to look into her eyes. "You need to tell him this. You can tell him this. And you will."

"Okay," Beverly said, taking hope in her words. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, hopping to calm her nerves. "I just - find it hard to believe he'll take the news as calmly as you did."

"I'm glad you think so," Deanna said, letting go of the doctor and directing her to a seat. "Now, I want you to stop pacing - my carpet can't take much more of your moving feet."

Chuckling, Beverly relented, and even allowed Deanna to get her some calming herbal tea. (Synthohol was totally out of the question, and herbal tea seemed to be the next best substitute).

Beverly was halfway through the cup when Deanna's door chime beeped. Giving an encouraging smile to Beverly, Deanna went to meet whoever was at the door.

"Enter," She said. As the doors swished open, Deanna gave another reassuring smile to Captain Picard, who looked quite worried indeed. Deanna could sense is mild discomfort, as well as his worry. Standing aside to let him in, she hoped that tea she'd given Beverly had significantly calmed her down.

"Deanna," Jean-Luc said, his eyes remaining on the counselor as he walked in the door. "What is you wanted to -" He stopped when he caught movement in his peripheral vision. Turning, he saw Beverly Crusher standing by the couch, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Hello, Jean-Luc," Beverly said, her voice sounding much more confident than she felt. "I wanted to speak with you privately...I thought this would be the best way to do that."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc said, memories of what they'd done together swirling in his head. "If this is about what happened…" He trailed off as he realized they were not alone. Deanna, catching onto his embarrassment, gave another reassuring smile.

"Captain, I can assure you that my patients privacy is my utmost concern," She went to sit down in her chair, which faced virtually every part of the room, excepting the food replicator. "This conversation will not leave my office, unless one of you retells it."

Nodding, Picard ran a hand over his bald head. He really missed running it through real hair. Beverly couldn't help but smile as she watched him do that. Really, it was kind of cute. In a Picard sort of way.

"Jean-Luc," Beverly said, closing the distance between them. Deanna politely looked away, as she noticed the both of them were experiencing romantic feelings. Beverly more than usual, which was understandable. "This is about what happened that night, sort of. But I'm sure it's not what you think."

"Indeed?" He asked, looking at her with a resigned and tired sort of feeling. He thought perhaps she might hold a grudge against him because of what had happened. Or, even worse, want to transfer to another ship because of what happened. "Then I am inclined to ask why you wanted to speak with me."

"Well…" Beverly said, taking a deep breath. Her brain was going through thousands of ways one could tell someone they were pregnant. She could draw it out, or say something silly, or make it sound like a joke. But none of those seemed to be right for this moment. Looking into his eyes, she reached out and grasped his larger hands in hers. "Jean-Luc, I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

"I - what?" This was certainly not what he expected. He had expected something difficult to digest, perhaps her ignoring him for the remainder of the time they worked together. But this, this was absolutely unexpected. Blinking, he squeezed Beverly's hands and felt a little dizzy.

Within moments, he was being led to the couch facing Deann's chair. Sitting down, he put a hand to his head and tried to process what he had heard. Beverly was pregnant, and he was the father. He was going to be a father. Of her child.

"Jean-Luc, are you all right?" Beverly asked, sounding extremely worried. This was not the reaction she had expected. Putting an arm around his shoulder, she held him in a sort of side embrace. "Computer - one cup of earl gray tea, 70.5 degrees exactly."

The replicator hummed in response, and soon a steaming cup of tea was waiting to be enjoyed. Deanna, who was closest to the replicator, brought the cup over and handed it to the doctor. And she, in turn, placed it into Jean-Luc's hands.

"Thank you," He said quietly, still unsure how to react. Holding onto the cup, he let the heat run through his hands before he took a sip of it. The liquid was still quite hot, and scalded his tongue, but it gave him a boost of energy.

"Feeling better now?" Beverly asked, rubbing small circles on his back. When she realized she was doing it, she stopped herself and pulled her hand back into her lap. She gave him a little smile. Picard nodded, wishing that she had kept her hand there. He couldn't admit this before but...her touch made him feel all the more alive.

"Yes," Jean-Luc said, placing his cup next to Beverly's. He met her eyes again, and this time braved himself for what he knew must come next. "Beverly, not that I want to seem skeptical, but are you absolutely certain you are pregnant?"

"That's what the medical device said," Beverly said in a joking way. Deanna smiled to herself. The doctor's confidence was returning, probably due to the reaction Picard had exhibited. "And to answer your unasked question - I was with no one else. The baby's undoubtedly yours."

Picard nodded, feeling quite honestly, a bit confused. He was, strangely enough, happy that he and Beverly were going to have a baby. But under the circumstances, it was also something that troubled him. They weren't married...so how was custody over their child supposed to go?

Beverly, inevitably, felt much the same way. Her worry aside, she also felt happiness at thinking she and Jean-Luc would have a baby together. But she didn't want to have some weirdly over complicated custody system with the baby. But they certainly couldn't just move in together. For one thing, they weren't married. And for another, she still had Wesley to consider.

"So," Jean-Luc said, allowing himself to relax a bit more. "Once question still remains. What are you and I going to do?"

"Before we decide on anything," Beverly said, suddenly worried again, this time about another person. "I have to find a way to break this to Wesley."

Picard's eyes widened as he remembered her son. Yes, of course Wesley should be notified of this...but did he really need to know so soon.

"I'm not sure if that's wise," Jean-Luc said, leaning back in his seat. The cushions on the couch were extremely comfortable, cradling him in what seemed like a hug. Beverly looked at him skeptically and leaned back in her seat also.

"Why not?" She asked, a challenge obviously in her voice. Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said 'why do you think?'. She persisted on staring at him, arms folded. She wanted a verbal answer.

"To put it mildly," He said, sighing a little. "I fear he will come to a similar conclusion as the young prince Hamlet did."

"Hamlet?" Beverly asked, her brow wrinkling with confusion. "Who's he and what does he have to do with this?"

"Hamlet is a famous play by Shakespeare," Picard said, reaching out to take his cup of tea back. It had cooled down significantly, and no longer burned his tongue. "In it, the main character, Hamlet, suspects his uncle has murdered his father in order to steal the throne, and his own mother."

"Oh," Beverly said, blinking. She hadn't expected that sort of explanation. "I don't think Wesley would think you had a hand in Jack's death."

"Oh really?" Jean-Luc said, sounding just a bit amused. "I couldn't help but wonder the same thing when you came to seduce me."

Deanna, sitting across from the two of them, found herself smiling all the wider at their interaction. What she had sensed between them when she'd first met them had grown significantly. It was already like they were a married couple, talking about what to do about this situation or that. She wondered, not for the first time, when they would wake up and smell the flowers. They loved one another, they worked well together, and they were going to have a baby.

Everything about that screamed marriage.

* * *

**Hello again everyone! I'm super glad that you all liked the first chapter, and I wanted to thank ukdgr for posting a review on that. I'm always a little worried that my first chapter won't be very good. But I'm glad that isn't the case where this story is concerned. Anyway, I hope to get chapter three posted sometime this week, which means I might get it posted later today, or sometime during the weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

In the end, Beverly and Jean-Luc had decided to keep the baby a secret, at least for now. Beverly was extremely worried about how Wesley would react. After all, her husband had died fairly recently, and to suddenly drop a bomb like having a baby with the captain...Well, Beverly was worried, to say the least.

Jean-Luc, on the other hand, was a bit worried for another reason. He had always known he'd had feelings for Beverly Crusher, but he hadn't fully accepted them until fairly recently. And he couldn't very well ignore them anymore. Not after this.

He had decided that he would marry Beverly Crusher, and not just because she was going to have a baby. He loved her, and there was nothing and no one in the universe that could ever make him feel otherwise.

The only problem was, Beverly seemed nervous to do anything without consulting Wesley. Well, Picard had an idea of how to remedy that. He would ask Wesley's permission before he asked for Beverly's hand in marriage. Now all he needed to do was hope Wesley was okay with their marriage, and wait for the right moment to ask Beverly for her hand.

"Jean-Luc, are you listening?" Beverly said, interrupting Picard's thoughts. Blinking, he came back from his thoughts. Beverly was looking at him with large, annoyed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Beverly, my mind was…" He thought for a moment, searching for the right words to say. He didn't want to betray the fact that he was going to propose, that he wanted to be a surprise. "Occupied with other matters."

Sighing, Beverly ran a hand through her thick, red hair. Jean-Luc had the grace enough to blush at her reaction. He probably should have been keeping his thoughts on the conversation at hand before starting to plan anything.

"Maybe we should take a break," Deanna said, making the other two jump. They'd completely forgotten that she had been sitting in their with them. Turning, they both set their eyes and attention on the counselor. "After all, I believe the captain is due on the bridge in a few minutes."

Glancing at a nearby clock, Picard saw that it was true. Within 5 minutes, he would be back on duty.

"It appears you're right," Jean-Luc said, standing. Beverly stood with him, looking like she wasn't quite ready to leave. "And I regret that I have to leave so soon."

"I could always say you need a little extra time to heal," Beverly said, with a little shrug. "Considering the circumstances, it wouldn't be a lie."

"No, I suppose not," He said, smiling. The thought of staying here and going over everything that the should and shouldn't do, however, was not too appealing. Besides, he needed time to think about how to propose to her. Not to mention, how to ask Wesley if he was okay with them getting married. "But, all the same, I think I should go."

"He's right, Beverly," Deanna said, standing and stretching. "If he doesn't go people might suspect something's amiss."

"Oh, all right," Beverly said, stifling a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep since they'd defeated the virus. Actually, she'd spent the last day awake, working on patients, and worrying about the baby. "But we're going to continue this conversation."

"Of course," Jean-Luc said, finishing off the rest of his tea and starting for the door. "Until then, counselor, Beverly." He gave them both a short wave before he exited the office.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice him stepping out of the office. And no one paid any attention when, several minutes later, Beverly Crusher came out of the same office.

* * *

"Captain on the bridge," Lieutenant Worf said as Captain Picard arrived just in the nick of time to cover his shift. William Riker, who had assumed the Captain's chair before his arrival, switched over to his own seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Worf," Picard said nodding to the klingon. Trying his best to keep his face a stoic mask, he came to sit in the captain's chair. He hoped that no one asked him why he was late, as that would require some excuse or another. Unfortunately, someone did ask.

"You're almost never late," Will commented, raising an eyebrow at the captain. Jean-Luc merely gave him a small smirk.

"I must point out, Number One, that I was not late," Jean-Luc said, his eyes catching sight of Data at the navigator's console. "Isn't that right, Mr. Data."

Data turned his head slightly towards the captain in acknowledgment, his fingers ever moving on the screens. The android was just a bit surprised at the question directed at him, but did not hesitate to answer.

"That is correct, sir," He said, his voice maintaining a steady monotone. "However, I must note that Commander Riker is correct in one aspect," He paused, a moment, possibly for dramatic effect. "You often arrive earlier for your shift."

"While that may be true," Picard said, keeping his voice even. "Based on recent events, I needed a little more time to recover."

"That's understandable," Tasha Yar stated from her station beside Worf. She herself had needed a little time to prepare herself before coming back on duty. It was a bit harder than she thought to dismiss what she and Data had done in her room...especially since they were both on the bridge. And almost constantly in one another's presence.

"You see," Picard said, glancing back at Riker. "I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"Fine - you win, I won't ask anymore," Riker said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He hadn't expected Piard to react so - how to put it - defensive. He had merely expected a possibly sarcastic or joking comment. Instead, it almost felt like an aversion to his question.

"Pardon me," Data said, swiveling his chair completely away from the console. "But I have noticed we have received a message from Star Fleet."

"Indeed?" Picard asked, leaning forward in his seat. Will leaned forward as well, obviously just as interested in the message as his captain.

"Don't just stand there Data," Riker said, smiling a little as the android's eyebrows raised at his comment. "What did Star Fleet say?"

"May I first say, sir," Data said, addressing Riker with a voice that seemed somewhat confused. Even though, as he often said many times before, he could not feel. "That I am not standing."

"It is an expression, Mr. Data," Picard said, smiling at the interaction taking place. Data gave a nod of recognition.

"Ah, I see," Data said. "May I ask what the phrase means?"

"It means stop being a sitting duck, and read the message," Riker said, feeling a bit frustrated at the android's questions. Maybe he'd just call up the message on his armrest.

"If I remember right," Data said, glancing at Riker. "A sitting duck is someone who has no protection in there current position. However, I fail to see why I would considered a sitting duck."

"I think," Tasha spoke up, eyes still on her console. "That he means you're a sitting duck if you keep asking questions," She glanced up and met Data's eyes before looking back hurriedly back at her console. "In other words, you'd better shelf your curiosity and read the message, Data."

"Indeed," Data said, nodding his head again. His gaze, which had been on Tasha, switched to a very impatient Will Riker. "Star Fleet wishes to know if the virus which we eliminated has any chance of contaminating anyone else."

"In other words," Riker said, leaning back in his seat and looking at Picard. "They want to know if we're contagious."

"Please alert Star Fleet that we will get back to them," Picard said, realizing that he didn't know if they'd eliminated the virus completely. He would need to ask the science lab and the Dr. Crusher before he gave them a definitive answer.

"Yes, sir," Data replied, typing the reply in. He stopped a moment, and glanced at Riker. "Would I assume correctly that, in this situation, we would be considered 'sitting ducks'?"

Riker barely repressed a groan as Tasha coughed to cover up her laugh, and even Worf let out a growl of amusement. Trust Data to push Will Riker's buttons. The android was so curious about human behavior, and how to act human - that is sometimes drove Will just a little crazy.

* * *

Later on, after Picard's shift had ended, he made his way towards the Crusher residence. He hoped that Beverly wouldn't be there, and that maybe it would only be Wesley who was present. Then he stopped midway there and changed directions, heading for Ten-Forward.

If anyone caught him on his way towards the Crusher residence, someone might put two and two together. Surely, there had been someone who had seen him and Beverly running off to his quarters. If they saw him going to hers now…

_Thankfully, I am not going to her quarters_, Picard thought to himself as he walked into the lounge. Several of the officers glanced up as he entered, and a few of them straightened their posture. He couldn't help but be amused by their reaction.

True, he didn't often go into Ten-Forward, but he didn't think that sort of reaction necessary. He wasn't there to reprimand anyone, after all, only to talk with someone. Sitting down in the corner farthest from any of the people there, Picard tapped the computer nearest him.

"Computer," He said, glancing around to be sure no one was approaching. "Please alert Wesley Crusher that I wish to meet him in Ten-Forward."

"Yes, captain," the computer replied, its voice even more monotone than Data's. Sitting back, Jean-Luc tried to keep himself calm. What he was about to do was something that scared him. He was going to ask Wesley if he would be okay with himself marrying his mother. Surely, it would be considered a bizarre request.

And what's more, if he said no...then Jean-Luc was worried that Beverly would never accept his offer.  
"Sir?" Wesley said, jolting the captain out of his reverie. The teen stood, in a fresh pair of clothing, by the table. His eyes were large and expecting, as if he knew what the captain had asked him there for was extremely important. "May I sit down, sir?"

"Yes," Picard said, smiling up at him. "Yes of course. Please." He gestured to the empty seat across from him.

"Thank you, sir," Wesley said, sitting down. He smiled awkwardly as he looked expectantly at the captain. Picard, however, waved over one of the waiters to order something before he asked his big question.

"I'll take one synthohol of red wine, please," Picard said, glancing over at Wesley. Catching on, the boy turned to the waiter and gave him his order.

"I'll take one root-beer float," He said, and then hastily added, "Please."

The waiter nodded and went to bar to replicate the order. He would have to program the replicator special for both the root beer float and the red wine. Most of the time, people just ordered synthohol whiskey or apple juice.

"So," Wesley said, folding his arms on the table and leaning in. "What is it you wanted to see me for, sir?"

"First off," Picard said, turning to look at the boy. The captain's own brown eyes met Wesley's dark brown ones. "I must ask you to stop calling me sir all the time."

"Yes, sir -" Wesley said, blushing as he said the word again. He looked a little sheepish as he apologized. "Sorry si - captain. I'm just so used to calling people, well, you know."

"Yes, I can see that," Picard said, smiling a little. "And it is admirable that you work so hard to be polite. However, considering the circumstances -"

"What circumstances?" Wesley asked, his eyes widening. But before Picard could reply, the waiter returned with each order. He placed the root beer float, with a spoon and straw, in front of Wesley, and a glass of synthohol wine in front of Picard.

"Thank you," The captain said, nodding to the waiter. The man nodded, and went to attend to others who were waiting for their drinks and meals. Picard took a nice, long sip from his wine glass, luxuriating in the taste of grapes. True, it was synthohol, but it was delicious.

"Captain," Wesley said, sticking his straw very hard into his drink. "I think I should know what these circumstances are before I stop calling you sir."

"You're absolutely right," Jean-Luc said, putting down his glass. He hoped the boy didn't see the way his hand shook as he did so. He was nervous as heck about asking him this question. "So I'll not beat around the bush any longer." He took a deep breath, and Wesley leaned back in again, eager to catch every word.

"Go on," Wesley said encouragingly. Picard met his eyes again, and let his breath out slowly. He needed to do this - no, he could do this.

"Wesley, I want to ask your mother for her hand in marriage," Jean-Luc said, and watched as the boys' eyebrows went way up into his hairline. "And I wanted to get your approval before I asked her."

Wesley's mouth then dropped open, and he stared at the captain with utter awe. He knew the man was well respected and very ethical - but he didn't know he was moral as well. Blinking, Wesley let the words that the captain said sink in.

This man, who had known his father, had asked him if it was okay to marry his mom. Well, considering he was a well-respected man, had a great history, and wasn't a jerk - hell yeah!

"_Ahem_," Picard cleared his throat, playing with his communicator. "Mr. Crusher?"

"What?" Wesley asked, blinking. He'd been lost in thought and completely forgotten he'd been asked a question. "Oh - sorry I was lost in thought."

_That seems to be going around a lot,_ Picard thought with irony. First it was him, and now Wesley - maybe Beverly was next.

"I don't mean to seem pushy," Picard said, forcing himself to fold his hands on the table. "But I am curious about your answer."

"Right," Wesley said, grinning widely. He couldn't believe this man was going to be his step-dad. It was so, absolutely, awesome. "My answer is yes. I am so totally okay with you marrying my mom."

Sighing, Picard felt all his stress leave. The boy was okay with it - no, wait, he had to start thinking of him as Wesley now. _Wesley_ was okay with it.

"Very good," Jean-Luc said, smiling widely. He picked up his glass and took another deep sip from it. "Ah, Wesley,"

"Yes?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't tell your mother about this," Jean-Luc said. "I plan on surprising her with my proposal."

"Of course," Wesley said, a grin sprouting across his face. He took a bite of the root beer soaked vanilla ice cream. "Oh - and if she gives you any trouble about how she has to think about me first - let me know."

Picard nodded, feeling glad that Beverly's son was on his side. Now, if only Beverly would be on his side.

* * *

Beverly Crusher was puking in her bathroom when she was called to the bridge. Retching out the last of her dinner, Beverly tapped the computer to talk.

"Crusher to bridge," she croaked, her vocal cords burning with leftover stomach acid. "If there's a medical emergency, please contact one of the on-duty medical staff." She was surprised when Picard's voice greeted her.

"Ms. Crusher," Picard's voice brought on a warm and fuzzy feeling. "There is no medical emergency - however I would like you on the bridge."

"Is it important?" She asked, walking to the bathroom and wiping her mouth.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be calling you." He responded, and the tone of his voice sounded just slightly annoyed. Good. She was annoyed to be called away while she was off-duty.

"I'm on my way," she said, tapping the computer to end the conversation. Giving her face a last wipe, she tossed the rag into a bin, and flushed her toilet. Then she went to go change her uniform to a slightly cleaner one. The last thing she wanted to do was stand in front of the bridge crew with puke on her uniform.

* * *

"All right," Beverly said, walking out onto the bridge. Everything looked okay, no one was writhing on the floor or anything. And there was no evil entity on the screen. "What's the big news?"

"Funny you should call it that," Picard said, coming around so he faced Beverly. Glancing around, the doctor saw that everyone on board was watching their interaction. And for some reason, Wesley was among them.

"Is this something to do with Wesley?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and eyeing her son. The boy shook his head, and she could see him trying to hide a smile.

"No," Picard said, coming a little closer. He now stood at the bottom step of the stairway leading down to his office. Slowly, he got down on one knee, and produced a velvet box from somewhere behind his back. "This is about you and I, Beverly."

Beverly turned back to the captain, and was stopped breathless. He was bending on one knee, with a purple velvet box slowly opening up in front of him. She stared in disbelief as a beautiful dilithium crystal ring.

"Beverly Crusher," Picard said, his eyes never leaving the woman before him. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"I - I don't know," Beverly said, looking from the man before her to her son. Wesley stepped forward and stood by the captain.

"Mom," He said, looking absolutely calm. "You don't need to worry about me. I think it would be great if you two got together."

"Well," Picard asked, smiling a little. "Am I going to need to sit here all day…"

"In that case,"Beverly said, tearing up. "Yes."

Jean-Luc sighed in relief, and came up the stairs to put the ring on her finger. She smiled up at him, and brought him into a kiss. Will Riker whistled, and started clapping. Soon the rest of the crew was clapping with them, and Wesley made a fake grossed out face.

"Geez, it's not even the wedding yet!" He said, a his face changing to a smile as the two pulled apart. They looked so in love with one another, it was hard not to blame them for acting that way.

"If I may ask," Data said as the clapping died down. Everyone turned to look at Data, expectant looks on their faces. They were expecting something very Dataish to be said. "When do you expect to 'tie the knot'."

"Soon, I hope," Beverly said, putting an arm loving around Jean-Luc. He did likewise, and found himself loving the feel of it. His arms around her felt so right…so perfect. He loved it.

"Indeed," Jean-Luc agreed, looking around at the bridge crew. "We will start planning our wedding date, as well as other details, as soon as possible."

"And we'll let you know when we've figured things out," Beverly added. Already, the two of them were finishing each other's sentences. "Oh, and you're all invited, of course."

"Of course," Picard said, as if anything else was out of the question. "After all, a captain is nothing without a crew."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope to get Chapter Four written and posted tomorrow - Sunday morning at the latest. Chow for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ms. Beverly Crusher, soon to be Mrs. Beverly Picard, walked back to her quarters as if in a dream. She was getting married to Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of a starship, as well as pregnant at least a week with their baby, and had a whole wedding to plan. It was almost too much for her to take in.

"Mom," Wesley said from behind his mother, snapping Beverly out of her reverie. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Wes," Beverly said, turning to smile at her son. The doors to their room swished open, and Bev waltzed in, making herself stay in focus. The last thing she wanted to do was make her son worry about her. Because that may raise up questions, and those questions may lead him to look in the medical records, and that would lead him to find out why Jean-Luc had proposed to her.

Blinking, Beverly's mind slowly began coming down from cloud nine. The reality of her situation set in, and she wondered why she'd been swept away by Jean-Luc's proposal like that. After all, there was a very good reason for him wanting to marry her - she was pregnant with his child. And the captain with a spotless record didn't want to soil it with an illegitimate child.

"Mom?" Wesley said, picking up on his mom's swiftly changing mood. "What's wrong?" Beverly looked at her son with a fake smile. She couldn't let on that she was feeling betrayed or sad or - or anything that would lead him to look into things.

"I'm just a little tired," She said, walking over to the nearest couch and plopping down onto it. The cushions formed around her body, and encased her an comfortable place to rest. She leaned her head back and sighed. This was very comfortable indeed. "All this work on the thing that infected us, double shifts in Medbay - and now a proposal - it's almost too much for a girl to take!"

"Okay, then," Wesley said, coming over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. "You get some rest, and I'll get to work on planning the wedding."

"Oh, no you don't," Beverly said, looking up at her son. "You get to go work on your homework."

"But mom -"

"No buts," Beverly insisted, sitting up in her chair. She looked her son in the eye and made sure he knew she would not budge. "No planning until you're all caught up and I see some As."

"Fine," Wesley breathed out in defeat. "But I do want to help plan at least _some_ of the wedding."

"I'll think about it," Beverly said, watching as her son begrudgingly went to get his homework done. With a sigh, Beverly pulled herself out of her chair and lumbered over to her room. Here, she flopped down on her bed and ordered the lights to be turned down to half-power.

But, despite the low lighting and her exhaustion, she couldn't find rest. Her mind kept going over the undeniable facts of life - that the only real reason Jean-Luc Picard had asked her to marry him was because of this baby. Not because he liked the way she laughed, not because he thought she was attractive, and definitely not because he loved her.

He just wanted to keep his Star Fleet record clean as whistle.

* * *

As Beverly was mourning her realization of why the captain proposed to her, Jean-Luc was having a conversation with Deanna about the very same thing. Ms. Troi was not dumb, and had known that if anyone else knew that Beverly was pregnant, they would assume Picard was marrying her to make it look like they had the child when they were married.

But she knew better, or at least, she hoped that she did. At the moment, she was trying to determine what the truth was with the captain in his office.

"Captain," Deanna said as she stood in front of his desk. Picard was sitting down, smiling almost goofily at a model of the Enterprise. "I would like to talk to you about what just happened."

"You mean my proposal," Jean-Luc said, glancing over at the counselor. "Surely, you can sense that I have no ill feelings about this marriage."

"Yes, I can," Deanna said. The captain was feeling extremely and utterly happy, so much so that he almost seemed drunk with the emotion. "But what I want to talk to you about is the reason for all this...happiness."

"Go on," Picard said, his face becoming a little more serious as he focused on the counselor. She met his eyes, and struggled to keep her face stoic as she asked him a very embarrassing question.

"Did you propose to Beverly to cover up her pregnancy before marriage?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jean-Luc asked, and he bristled up a little. His happiness was slowly dying down, and the replacement feeling was one of annoyance and even a little anger. "Counselor, I can assure you that my intentions for marrying Ms. Crusher were not for that attempt."

"Then why?" Deanna asked, brushing as strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "You must know how this looks - she tells you she's pregnant, and only a little while later, you propose to her -"

"Ms. Troi -" Picard started, standing slowly from his desk. Before he could say another word, Deanna held up her hand to stop him. Giving him a calming smile, she met his eyes again.

"Captain, I needed to ask this," Deanna said, coming over to sit in the chair in front of the desk. "If nothing else, than to assure Beverly that your intents are honest."

"If you weren't he counselor…" Picard said, running a hand over his face. He looked down at Deanna, and slid back into his chair with a sigh. "I do see your point, counselor. But I can assure you, I married Beverly because I love her. The baby was merely a catalyst that gave me the courage to ask her."

Deanna nodded knowingly. The captain had always been a private man, and also sometimes thought of himself as coward. Though this was not something that he broadcast, it was evident in some of his personal logs and behavior as a child. Back on earth, he had avoided telling his father that he was joining Star Fleet.

It was an event that had, for better or for worse, made the captain a man who avoided personal confrontation as much as possible. Sure, he would confront those he didn't know with questions and his opinions - but not with those he knew personally.

Without the discovery of the baby, Jean-Luc would likely have never asked for Beverly's hand in marriage. It was a fact that Deanna shivered away from. Surely, that would have been a fate worse than death - one she was reminded of every day.

Jean-Luc loved Beverly, and if he hadn't asked for her hand - then every time he saw her, he would regret his decision. Just as with herself and Riker. They had been together, and when the moment came...she had refused him. And she regretted the decision, and often continued to regret her decision to refuse him. She loved him, but she was deathly afraid that, if she married and 'settled down' she'd become just like her mother.

"Counselor?" Jean-Luc asked after his anger had died down. Deanna had zoned out after he'd said his piece, and he was worried he'd overwhelmed her with emotion. "Are you well?"

"I'm all right," Deanna said, smiling at him and getting up. "I just remembered I have a few meetings to arrange."

"Yes, of course," Picard said, nodding. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. Oh, and counselor?"

"Yes?" Deanna asked, glancing back at him.

"Do you think you could squeeze in a meeting for Beverly and I?" The counselor nodded, and left the room. Picard's brow creased as she left, and he wondered if he had been a little too harsh with her. She was the counselor, after all, and she was entitled to know all there was to know about the crew…

But then again, how could she have thought he would just marry Beverly because of the baby? It was true that the baby had pushed him to ask Beverly to marry him - but it had only been the catalyst.

Hadn't it?

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this more recent installment of the story! What do you all think of the story so far? ****I'll be working on Chapter Five this week, and I'd love to hear what you all think. Till next chapter - chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Beverly stared at the comm laying on her night stand. Maybe she should call Jean-Luc, and ask him why he married her. Then she would know for sure if he married her for love or because she was pregnant.

Reaching out, her fingers had just clamped over the device - when she let it go. Frowning, Beverly thought better of her first thought. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to ask him. At least, not on the comm. It was a personal question, after all.

Besides, she didn't want Wes eavesdropping on her - heaven knew he'd done it before. Sighing, Beverly sat up and put a hand on her stomach.

Inside of her, though her stomach was still flat, was a new life. One that would be born, she hoped, to a pair of loving parents. Glancing back at the comm, she knew she had to ask Jean-Luc about his intentions in asking for her hand - if not for herself, then for their child.

Reaching for the comm again, she nearly jumped out of her skin when it beeped. Letting out a puff of air, she tapped the comm to answer.

"Doctor Crusher here," She said, hoping her voice didn't sound off. The voice of medical technician Simon Tarses greeted her.

"Sorry to bother you, doctor," the young officer said, "But you're needed down in Sickbay."

"Simon, I'm not on duty for another -" Beverly glanced at the electronic clock in her wall, "hour or so."

"I know, doctor," Simon replied, "But we've assigned to do an analysis of the virus that hit us...and you seem to be the best choice. After all, you were the one who examined it and found a cure."

"...All right," Beverly said, sighing. Her conversation with Jean-Luc would have to wait. "I'll be right down. Crusher out."

Tapping the comm, she put it back on her uniform. Sliding off the bed, she slipped on a pair of shoes - and then leaned against the wall as a wave of nausea washed over her. Putting her head down a moment, Beverly took a few minutes to breathe deeply. She'd forgotten about the morning sickness being pregnant caused…

"Come on, Bev," Beverly said to herself, slowly standing upright. "You can do this." Taking one last deep breath, she forced all thoughts of puking out of her mind, and hurried off to Sickbay.

* * *

"Dr. Crusher," Simon said as Beverly walked into Sickbay. "I want to say again how sorry I am for -"

"It's fine, Simon," Beverly said, giving him a smile. "I couldn't sleep anyway. Maybe after this analysis is done, I'll have better luck."

Simon gave one more apologetic smile before he went back to work. Smiling tiredly, Beverly made her way to her office. When the door opened, Beverly was greeted by Dr. Selar. The vulcan doctor glanced up as Beverly entered the door.

"Doctor," Selar said, holding out a sheet of calculations. "I have been conducting an analysis in your stead. However, I could not make a final decision without the information you accumulated during your studies."

"You could have used my computer," Beverly said, taking sheets and looking over them. It summarized the symptoms of the virus, how it was spread, and...that was all. Only lightly pencil written speculations on whether or not the virus could be carried were written out.

"I did not have your password," Selar replied, extending her hand for her calculations. Glancing up, Beverly handed the papers back.

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that," She said, going behind her desk and tapping in the password. Selar watched her carefully. Something was wrong with Dr. Crusher...she was acting erratic. Which was strange, considering the virus had been eliminated. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Selar said, sitting down in the desk chair facing Beverly, and looking at the notes. Beverly shifted in her chair, feeling a little uncomfortable. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and ever since she'd gotten up she'd felt nauseous.

And now, her stomach was churning so much, Beverly wasn't sure how much longer she could resist the urge to retch. Clamping her mouth shut, she hummed a nameless tune, and stared vacantly at her notifications.

It was only when Dr. Selar cleared her throat that Crusher looked up. Selar's brown eyes met Beverly's blue ones, and for an instant, Bev was sure the vulcan knew. But the moment passed, and Selar didn't ask any questions about babies or pregnancies. Instead, she gathered up her papers, and made for the door.

"Thank you, Doctor Crusher," Selar said from the doorway. Beverly nodded and gave the vulcan a thumbs up. Raising an eyebrow, Selar left.

As soon as the door closed, Beverly swung around to the nearest garbage disposal. Tapping the lid open, she emptied whatever else was left in her stomach.

When she could finally breathe again, Beverly closed the lid to the garbage disposal, and ordered some stomach calming 7-Up, with a side of saltine crackers.

* * *

In Holodeck 5, Jean-Luc Picard was attempting to lose himself in a Dixon Hill novel. Locking eyes with the gangster before him, he kept his hands firmly inside his pockets. The gangster before him, Nicky the Nose, was holding a tommy gun.

"You shoulda stayed in your office, Dix," Nicky sneered, pointing the gun at Jean-Luc's heart. The gangster had Jean-Luc cornered in an alleyway. Alone.

Fingering the pistol in his pocket, Jean-Luc knew what he was going to do. He would dodge Nicy's attack, and disable his good arm. And then, he would use the man's anger against him.

"I think I disagree," Picard said, smiling a little. "After all, finding out you were the one laundering money is a lot more interesting than organizing paper clips."

With a roar, Nicky's finger reached for the trigger, and the first few bullets started splaying out when Jean-Luc leapt to the side.

Almost in slow motion, the captain pulled out his pistol, and fired it with Robin Hood aim at Nicky's arm. Screaming out, Nicky dropped his gun, and made to ram his opponent before he could pull the trigger again.

Picard took this in stride, dodging Nicky's barrage as if he were a bullfighter. Nicky, meanwhile, ungracefully slammed into a wall, knocking himself out. With a sigh, Picard bent down beside the villain, and cuffed him. Then, heading over to an old style phone booth, he told the police he'd caught Nicky the Nose.

But he didn't feel any of the happiness that usually came from apprehending one of the villains. Instead, his mind kept going back to Beverly. What Deanna had said had put a seed of doubt in his mind - one that he needed to discard.

But he couldn't do it. He knew he was marrying Beverly because he loved her. At least, he thought he was…

"End program," Picard said, watching as the world around him faded around him. This wasn't helping him at all. What he really needed was to talk. But who could he talk to? He didn't want to bother Beverly right now, she seemed so tired when she went back to her room, and Deanna's schedule was already busy with counseling sessions.

That left only one other option, one that he'd been trying to avoid at all costs. His brother, Robert Picard.

Sighing, the captain walked resignedly out of the holodeck, and towards his quarters. He got a few glances from the crewmen passing by, probably because he was dressed as a 19th century detective. Or it could also have been because he proposed to Beverly.

Either way, he was determined to ignore the glances, and continue on his way. He had a mission to carry out, and no matter how much he disliked it - he was going to complete it. He was going to tell his brother that he was getting married, and like any good brother would, he was going to invite him to the wedding.

Stepping into his room, he looked loathingly at his computer screen. It seemed to be staring at him, willing him to press a button and bring it to life. It's blank screen stared at him, waiting to be turned on.

"If I can face the Ferengi, I can certainly face my brother," He said to himself, taking off his hat and coat. He layed the clothing on his bed, and pulled a chair over to the computer screen. Tapping it, he held his breath and waited for it to turn on. Maybe there would be a connection error or -

"Welcome back, Jean-Luc," His computer said in a bright and over cheery voice. "How may I help you today?"

"I would like to place a call to Earth," Jean-Luc said, forcing himself to stay seated.

"Certainly. May I ask who the call is for?" The computer asked. Taking a deep breathe, Jean-Luc forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do for him to call his brother looking all tense. After all, nothing bad had happened.

"Robert Picard, location: La Berre, France." He said. The computer screen turned blue as it processed his request.

"Your call is being processed," the computer said, "Please hold."

"Of course," Jean-Luc said, running a hand over his bald head. He hadn't contacted Robert in years, and he was dreading the reaction that calling him now would bring. They'd never really agreed on things when they were younger, Jean-Luc being more of a daydreamer, and Robert more realistic. And then, of course, Jean-Luc won an award for his paper on wanting to explore the stars, and Robert had only gotten a B on his.

More than that, though, Jean-Luc had gone through with his dream, leaving his home of La Barre to travel the stars. And on Earth he left his family, without saying goodbye.

And when his father had died, he hadn't been able to make the funeral. He hadn't been able to make Robert's wedding either, and that, Jean-Luc suspected, was partly what had driven them apart.

"Your call has been accepted." the computer said, bringing Jean-Luc out of his reverie. The captain focused his eyes on the screen, and was greeted by the familiar weather worn face of his brother.

"Jean-Luc," Robert said, undertones of anger clearly audible in his voice. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes," Jean-Luc said, feeling a ball of nervousness forming in his stomach. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Close to 20 years, if memory serves right," Robert said, folding his arms and leaning back. "Why are you calling now - did you contract some sort of untreatable disease?"

"Not exactly, no," Jean-Luc said. If love was considered a disease, then yes, Jean-Luc was infected. But, of course, his brother didn't know that.

"What does that mean?" Robert asked, leaning closer to the screen. "Are you sick? You aren't dying - are you?"

"No, Robert," Jean-Luc said, brushing a hand over his head again. "I'm not sick. Nor am I dying -"

"Then what the hell are you calling me for?" Robert demanded angrily.

"I'm getting married." Jean-Luc blurted out. Robert's face changed, then. It went from anger, to surprise.

"Married…?" Robert asked, sounding mystified. Jean-Luc nodded, and felt just a little offended that Robert seemed so skeptical of that idea. Chuckling, Robert leaned back in his seat again, running his hands through his thick, curly brown hair.

"Yes, Robert, I'm getting married," Jean-Luc said. He felt pride at proving his brother's obvious skepticism wrong. "And - I'm also going to be a father."

"What?" Robert asked, blinking and meeting Jean-Luc's eyes. "You're going to be a father _and_ you're getting married?"

"Indeed I am," Jean-Luc said, smirking little. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"To be honest…" Robert said, chuckling a little, "I thought you'd be married before you had a kid."

"Yes, well, so had I," Jean-Luc said, blushing. Robert smiled cunningly at him. "Couldn't wait till your wedding day, eh?"

"Not exactly…"

"Wait a minute - were you engaged before or after she became pregnant?"

"After," Jean-Luc said, wondering why he was telling Robert all of this. "But I asked her to marry me because I loved her - not just because of the baby."

"I hope you told her as much," Robert said, folding his arms again. Jean-Luc felt himself blushing a little more. "And...you haven't told her, have you."

"No," Jean-Luc said. "Though I don't see why it's so important - I'm sure she knows that I married her because I love her."

"Trust me, little brother, you need to tell her." Robert said. Jean-Luc opened his mouth to protest, but a sound from behind Robert distracted them both. It was the sound of a little child yelling. "Sorry to cut the conversation short - but I think I'm needed elsewhere. Bye."

"Bye," Jean-Luc said as the screen turned black. Blinking, he clasped his hands behind his head and sighed. Well, he did feel a little better talking to his brother…

But guilt was slowly climbing into his mind. He'd told Deanna that he asked Beverly to marry him because he loved her - he'd even told his brother that - but he had yet to tell Beverly herself that.

And that's when he knew he wouldn't feel any better until he told Beverly. He needed to find her, sweep her off her feet, and tell her that he was marrying her because he loved her. Not because he got her pregnant. Though, to be honest, that did hurry him along in making that decision.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! For the past month I've been wracking my brain for the next idea - and then today it came to me. I'm sorry it came so late, and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.**

**Also, I'm so glad you guys like the story! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I really appreciate the feedback, so thank you all for posting reviews! Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Tasha Yar could not stop glancing at Data. She'd had a crush on him from the day they'd met - and she had acted on those feelings for Data when the virus hit. And now...she couldn't get him out of her head. Every time she tried to put him out of her mind, something made her glance over at him. And then, of course, she remembered what they'd done - and she had to look away.

Her actions were not going unnoticed. Worf noticed that Tasha kept looking over at the android, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing it. Clearing his throat a little, he turned to address Tasha. Jumping a little, Tasha turned hastily from her counsel to face him.

"Worf?" She asked, sounding nervous. Worf gave her what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"I was merely wondering if something was wrong," He said, and Tasha's eyes widened. But other than that facial movement, she didn't look too phazed.

"Nothing's wrong," She said, turning back to her counsel. Worf raised an eyebrow, and turned back to his own counsel.

"If that is the case," He said, quietly so that no one else could hear, "Why do you keep looking at Commander Data?"

Tasha froze, and her eyes met Worf's. He raised his eyebrows a little, and Tasha let out a resigned sigh. Once Worf got into his mind to find something out - there was little one could do to stop him.

"I'd...rather not talk about it now," Tahsa said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Worf nodded in understanding. He'd grown up with humans, and knew that somethings they felt more comfortable talking about one on one rather than in a group of people.

"Where would be a good place to talk?" Worf asked. Tasha let out a nervous laugh and glanced back at Data, whose head was cocked towards them. "Or perhaps that is something better talked about elsewhere as well?"

Smiling at his joke, Tasha felt herself relax a little bit more. Worf had always felt like an older brother to her, and she felt more comfortable when talking to him. Maybe she shoudl talk to him about what happened with Data…

"1600 in the lounge allright with you?" She asked, silently hoping Data would not follow them. He was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Hopefully he wouldn't decide to spy on them too.

"That is fine," Worf rumbled, nodding. "I look forward to our conversation."

"That makes one of us," Tasha said under her breath as Worf returned to his counsel. Before Worf could ask what she meant by that, however, Dr. Selar commed the bridge.

"Selar to bridge," the vulcan said, her voice as impassive as ever. Riker, sitting in the captain's seat, tapped his comm.

"Riker here," He said, trying to keep annoyance out of his voice. "Have you got the results on that virus?"

"Indeed," Selar said, and everyone on the bridge let out a relieved breathe. "I am sending the data on the virus now. Perhaps now we may continue with our mission."

"Amen to that," Riker said, tapping his comm off and turning to face the people behind him. "When you get that information - send it to Starfleet command ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Tasha said, her eyes now glued to her council. With something to do now, she could finally put Data out of her mind. For now, that is.

* * *

After Jean-Luc's conversation had ended, the captain decided to visit Dr. Crusher. He needed to see her. And, to tell her how he felt about her. How he'd always felt about her. Since the moment she stepped aboard his ship...he'd fallen in love with her.

But the guilt of Jack Crusher's death had hindered him. After all, he had died while Picard was in command. But with a baby on the way, Jean-Luc had made the decision to marry Beverly. Not only because of the baby, but because it was about time he'd put Jack's death behind him, and move forward.

Walking briskly down the corridors of the Enterprise, he felt a new reserve of determination. He was going to tell Beverly how he felt. And if she didn't believe him, he'd just have to show her. He could take her to the holodeck and show her his hometown, tell her the story of his life - prove to her in some way that he loved her.

Now all he had to do was hope she believed him.

* * *

Beverly was munching delicately on a saltine when her door chimed. Putting the cracker down, she cleared her throat and stood.

"Enter," She said, hoping her voice didn't sound weak. The last thing people needed was a doctor who sounded sick.

"Beverly," Picard said, walking into her room the moment the door opened. Blinking, Beverly could hardly believed who had walked through her door. She had wanted to talk to him about their baby, about why he'd asked her to marry him - but she hadn't expected to talk to him so soon. "I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a lot sooner. But...I am ashamed to say I put it off."

"Jean-Luc..." Beverly said, unsure of how to respond. Stepping around her desk, she dragged her chair over to the one in front of her desk. She gestured to the chair opposite hers and sat down. "Maybe we should sit down for this."

Jean-Luc obliged her, sitting down across from her and taking her hands in his. Then he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Beverly, I love you. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you," He said, and Beverly knew by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "But I didn't act upon those feelings - because I felt guilty about what happened to Jack. And, I know that what happened to him wasn't my fault. But no matter what his death will haunt me. But that shouldn't stop me from moving on."

"Jean-Luc," Beverly said, squeezing his hands. "I -"

"And before you ask it," Picard interrupted, running his thumbs along her knuckles. "I have to tell you why I decided to ask for your hand now."

Beverly nodded, and waited for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he did.

"When you told me you were pregnant, with our child - I was overjoyed. I am overjoyed. To think that I'm going to be a father - it's an exhilarating thought!" He said with a smile, "And I knew, then and there, that I wanted to spend every last moment with you. I want to wake up with you, to be there for you, and especially to be there for our child. _That_ is why I'm marrying you."

Smiling, Beverly felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders. Hearing all that Jean-Luc had to say...it was more than enough proof that he loved her and wasn't just marrying her to keep his record clean.

"Jean-Luc," Beverly said, smiling at him. "You don't know how much I appreciate that. I hate to admit it, but I was wondering about your intentions…"

"And I don't blame you for that," He said, relaxing a little. It seemed that she believed him. "Beverly I love you."

Beverly smiled, and instead of responding, tears of happiness began to fall. Unsure of what else to do, Jean-Luc reached around and held her close, giving her an awkward chair to chair hug. But at the moment - neither of them was paying attention to awkwardness. Their eyes were only for one another.

They stayed like this for a long time, both of them hugging one another tightly in silent understanding and happiness.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken after only an hour by Jean-Luc's communicator. Sniffing, Beverly pulled herself away from her fiancee and let out a sobbing laugh.

"You brought your comm with you?" She asked in a joking way. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"A captain's duty is never done." He said, brushing a strand of stray hair behind Beverly's ear.

"Maybe once we're married, we'll have some time to put aside for your honeymoon." She said, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her coat. "Even captain's need some time for their family."

"I agree," Jean-Luc said, standing. "And I will put leave in for our wedding, and when our baby is to be born. I'd like to have some time with him."

"Or her," Beverly said, standing. She brought her chair behind her desk and leaned on the wall behind her. Jean-Luc's comm beeped again. "I think you need to get that."

"Indeed," he said, nodding. Then he tapped his comm.

"Sir," Data's voice said, "Starfleet command has received the data about the virus, and has approved our continuation of our mission."

"Excellent." Jean-Luc said, feeling his spirits lift. Finally, they'd be able to continue to explore the stars. "I'll be up there shortly to see the message myself."

"Sir," Data said, his voice inquisitive. "May I ask where we are heading next?"

"For now," Jean-Luc said, "Let's find the nearest outpost. I think some of the crew could use a break."

"Yes, sir," Data replied. "Plotting course now."

"Very good, Data," Jean-Luc said, "Picard out." Tapping his comm, he ended the conversation. Then he looked back at Beverly, with a smile on his face. "What would you say to a little time off for planning our wedding?"

"I'd say that's the second best thing I've heard all day," She said, smiling brightly.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update - I needed a little break from writing. But I'm back! And I plan on posting chapter's 7-10 the following months (and maybe some more beyond that). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this recent chapter! **

**Also, thank you for posting reviews. I love hearing feedback! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What did the captain say?" Riker asked Data as the android began to plot a course. Data glanced back at the first officer, his face blank.

"His exact words were: 'For now, Let's find the nearest outpost. I think some of the crew could use a break.' to which I responded with -"

"We all heard how you responded," Riker interrupted, waving off the rest of Data's explanation. From his station, Data opened his mouth as if to call him out, but thought better of it. Humans were quite strange beings, and when you pointed out they were being rude or interrupting them they flipped it around. Humans were quite confusing indeed…

But none more so than Tasha Yar. Taking a moment to let his eyes flicker to her, Data wondered why things were so tense between them. He was an android and he could "feel" the tension, so to speak, between them.

"Mr Data." Riker's voice said harshly, making Data turn around. The commander was giving him a dirty look. "Would you mind keeping your eyes on your station?"

"Certainly, sir." Data said, turning back around and looking at his console. Little did Commander Riker know that Data had still been monitoring his station - even though his eyes were averted. He could talk with the onboard computer, and by keeping in contact with it would have been alerted to any change in course. But this would be hard to explain to any human - and it would be harder still to convince them that not looking at something didn't mean he wasn't paying attention.

Like now, he was listening for Tasha's voice. He knew it was considered rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations but...what he'd heard Tasha and Worf talking about had bothered him. Had he done something wrong when he and Tasha had slept together? If he'd done anything wrong with Tasha he wanted to know about it. Because, despite being an android, he felt an attachment to Tasha. He wasn't sure what it was but...he didn't want to lose that attachment over a mistake he'd made.

"Beta shift has ended," The robotic voice of the computer said, bringing Data out of his reverie. He glanced down at his station, and saw that it was indeed time for a shift change. With practiced ease, he got out of his seat, and then turned to see who would be replacing him. To his surprise, it was a young ensign.

"Good evening," The ensign said, and Data nodded to him. From what he knew of the crew of the Enterprise, this young man had never steered a Starship before. A sudden thought occurred to him - he could take this chance to give the ensign one of those "good luck" speeches he'd read humans were fond of.

"I wish you luck, ensign," Data said, giving him what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Do not crash the ship into a nebula."

"Uh...okay," The ensign said, a strange expression going over his face. Data nodded and started for the turbolift. As he went up the steps to the lift - he noticed that Tasha, Worf, and he had all just missed the last lift. It was full at maximum capacity and the three of them had to wait for the next one.

"You were a bit harsh on the new ensign," Worf remarked, low enough that only him, Tasha, and Data could hear. Data glanced over at the Klingon, and cocked his head to the side.

"I was?"

"Little bit," Tasha agreed, trying not to act too weird. I mean - Data was her crush - and they'd slept together and….well lets just say that things felt a little weird between them. Things had gone way too fast between them. Tasha didn't even know if Data liked her...or if androids could even 'like' someone.

"That was not my intention," Data said, blinking. "I was merely trying to emulate the way humans say good luck to one another. Such as when one actor says to the other 'break a leg'."

"Maybe next time, just stick with 'good luck'." Tasha said, with a little more sarcasm than she'd intended. Data raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask if she was being sarcastic when the turbo lift opened. "Oh look - the next turbo lift!"

"Indeed," Data said, glancing over at the now open doors, and then back at Tasha. Was it just her, or did she see a flicker of something in his eyes? "I believe the human saying is: ladies first."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you," Tasha said, hurriedly walking into the lift. She chose the farthest spot from the entrance, and hoped that Data would not stand right next to her. She needed to sort out her feelings and talk to someone about what had happened between them before she talked with him again...

* * *

Meanwhile, on deck 12, Wesley Crusher was returning home from one of his school lectures. But his thoughts were not on his school work today. Nor would they be for a long, long time to come.

Because, very soon, his mom wouldn't be Beverly Crusher - but Beverly Picard, or maybe Crusher-Picard. Wes wondered if that meant he was getting a name change too, or if he'd keep the last name Crusher.

Wesley's mind was still on name changes when he approached the door to room 1629, that is until he heard the Captain's voice coming from it.

"When do you want to tell Wesley?" Picard asked, and Wesley's interest was immediately piqued.

"Not now…" Beverly replied, sounding almost sad. "I don't want to make things...weird or anything. Besides, we're not even married."

"That's true," Picard replied. Wesley bit his lip and glanced around. There was no one else here but him...no to tell his mom and future step-dad that he was eavesdropping on them. "But we should tell him eventually, Beverly. He has a right to know."

"Yes, yes," Beverly replied, rather sharply. "But now's not the best time. I mean, it's not like we need to prepare for a change this big, yet. We have a few months."

"A few months to prepare for what?" Wesley asked himself out loud. Then, realizing his mistake he quickly backed away from the door. If he could hear them talking out here - then they could probably hear him talking out here. Putting on a face of someone who didn't' just hear something suspicious - Wesley started walking down in the direction opposite his mom's room. Then, when he heard the door swish open, he turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Wesley?" Beverly said, poking her head out of the doorway. Wes gave his mom a wave and jogged towards her.

"Hi mom," He said, like he hadn't just been listening in a secret conversation. "I was just on my way back from a Physics lecture."

"Oh," Beverly said, glancing around the corridor. She didn't see anyone else...but she could have sworn she'd heard someone say something outside the door… "Wes, did you happen to see anyone come by?"

"No," Wesley said, hoping he played a convincing innocent bystander. "Why?"

"Oh - no reason," Beverly said, nervously running a hand through her hair. "So, how was your class?"

"It was fine," Wesley said, walking into the room. He pretended to be surprised to see the Captain standing in his living room. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Wesley," Picard said, giving the young man a nod. Picard exchanged a look with Beverly, and that made Wes all the more upset. What was it they were hiding from him? "I, um, I think I'd best be going."

"But you just got here," Wesley protested, "This is about the time mom and I have lunch. Did you want to join us?"

"Uh…" Picard glanced at Beverly. The doctor gave a little shrug, unsure of what else to do. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, no, it's no trouble," Beverly said, finally getting her mouth to work. Suddenly she gave Wesley a hug before she pushed him towards his room. "Why don't you go put your stuff away and then help set the table?"

"Sure, mom," Wesley said, wondering if he could get them to slip up during dinner. Shaking his head, he decided he needed to do some more research before he tried that. He wanted to be sure there was something going on before he tried to get them to talk.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy this week, but I'm trying to work on writing at least once a week on my fanfics. Also - thank you to all who reviewed this story! I'm so glad so many people like it! I was doing some looking for a fanfic way back in 2019 for a romance about Beverly and Jean-Luc and I only found a few shorts ones so I had this idea to make one where they had a little girl...and vwalla - it's a hit! You have no idea how great it feels not to be the only one who wanted Jean-Luc and Beverly to get together - and to have a little girl together. Till next time!**


End file.
